pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Mountain Western Weapon Company
Page by TheUntouchableEric The Mountain Western Weapon Company is a company, which specializes in designing and manufacturing weapons based on older designs, most notably the ones used by Old West gunfighters and cowboys. This includes lever action, trapdoor and rolling block rifles, single action and double action revolvers and lever action, pump action and coach (double barrel and single barrel) shotguns. Some designs offered by the company are more modern as well, including rifles based around the M4 and M16 receivers. The founder of the company is Vince Orzelovzcky, disconcertingly called 'The Hippie that Designs Guns.' History The company was founded in late 2015, in Boulder, Colorado. It is the company's belief that their weapons should be used for sporting, competitions, LEGAL hunting (specially for eating) or shooting at a range and that killing is wrong, unless absolutely necessary. After all, they're from Boulder. Even if the hunting is legal though, MWWC refuses to sell firearms in certain areas where they disagree with hunting laws. Most weapons that use a more modern design are designed for local police and SWAT units. Because of Orzelovzcky's (as well as the company's) political stance, hardcore conservatives have deemed him a hypocrite or call his company insignificant. The five grey shapes around the logo symbolize the five Flatirons, a popular Boulder landmark as well as having green surrounding it, symbolizing the trees. The four colors on the MWWC letters are the colors of the Colorado flag. The company is named after the Rocky Mountains, which its HQ is located in. "We want to kill a T-Rex" more to be added Weapons .357 M1 Trapper Sidearm 9/20/15. This handgun, heavily based on Colt's Python (as well as the Diamondback and Anaconda), is a double and single-action revolver with a 6 round cylinder chambered in .357 Magnum. This revolver is powerful and is slightly lighter than the weapon it is based on. Though it is not the best looking handgun there is, it is still a very effective weapon. Specifications: * Weight: 2.76 lb (1.25 kg) (standard 6 inch barrel variant) * Barrel length: 6 inches (2.5, 4 and 8 inch variants available) * Cartridge: .357 Magnum * Feed system: 6-round cylinder * Effective range: 40 m (roughly 45 y) * Maximum range: 80 - 90 m (roughly 85 - 100 y) * Rate of fire: ? (determinant) * Action: Double-action, single-action M2-15 Falling Block Grizzly Rifle 9/21/15. This falling-block action weapon was modeled on the classic Sharps rifles used in the Old West. The rifle is chambered in the .45-70 round, which has made a comeback in the last several decades. Despite it not being the lightest choice you can go with, its on-target accuracy and powerful cartridge makes this a formidable rifle. Specifications: * Weight: 9 lb (4.1 kg) (without scope) * Barrel length: ? (sorry) * Cartridge: .45-70 * Feed system: 1 round * Effective range: 460 m (roughly 500 y) * Maximum range: 910 m (roughly 995 y) * Rate of fire: 8-12 rounds per minute * Action: Falling block Model 2015 9/15/15. The Model 2015 is a lever action rifle, considered a favorite among the staff of MWWC for its style and practicality. Its small size and low weight make it very mobile. Combine this with its accuracy, low recoil and power, and you have yourself a highly effective weapon in many situations. Specifications: * Weight: 6.12 lb (2.78 kg) * Barrel length: 12 inches (other variants TBD) * Cartridge: .44 Magnum * Feed system: 7+1-round tube magazine * Effective range: 110 m (roughly 120 y) * Maximum range: 185 m (roughly 200 y) * Rate of fire: 31-36 rounds per minute * Action: Lever-action MW-PAR15 4/28/15. Add a pump action style to a rifle round and you have the MW-PAR15. Based on Remington's Model 7615, this rifle gives shotgun users familiarity to a gun that fires the 5.56 NATO or .223 Remington round, instead of their usual pelleted shotgun ammo. With an integrated rail on the receiver as well, you can fit an assortment of scopes and optics on this rifle. Specifications: * Weight: 6.88 lbs (3.12 kg) * Barrel length: 22 inches * Cartridge: 5.56x45mm NATO, .223 Remington * Feed system: 10+1 STANAG Magazine (can fit any AR-15 style and STANAG magazines) * Effective range: 255 m (roughly 280 y) * Maximum range: 450 m (roughly 490 y) * Rate of fire: 68-80 rounds per minute * Action: Pump-action Mountain .44 Lever Action Rifle 9/23/15. Inspired by one of the weapons that began the lever action's success, the 1860 Henry, this gun is the bigger sibling of the Model 2015. Taking the same .44 Magnum round, the Mountain .44 retains the power, accuracy and low recoil of the Model 2015, but adds a longer barrel and a higher magazine capacity. Specifications: * Weight: 7.1 lbs (3.22 kg) * Barrel length: 17 inches * Cartridge: .44 Magnum, .45 ACP * Feed system: 10+1 (.44 Magnum), 12+1 (.45 ACP)-round tube magazine * Effective range: 125 m (roughly 135 y) * Maximum range: 200 m (roughly 220 y) * Rate of fire: 34-41 rounds per minute * Action: Lever-action Mountain .308 LAR Sniper Rifle 9/24/15. Instead of a standard top ejecting lever action rifle, this one is more comparable to a side ejecting Marlin. The reason for this is to be able to support an integrated rail for a scope. This lever gun is designed to be a weapon that can hit longer range targets from its ability to have a scope as well as taking the 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge and the .308 Winchester. One disadvantage with those rounds though, is that they need to be flat nosed to avoid accidents while loading or chambering a round. Specifications: * Weight: 7.6 lbs (3.45 kg) * Barrel length: 20 inches * Cartridge: 7.62x51mm NATO, .308 Winchester * Feed system: 6+1-round tube magazine * Effective range: 410 m (roughly 450 y) * Maximum range: 720 m (roughly 785 y) * Rate of fire: 30-34 rounds per minute * Action: Lever-action Mountain .308 LAR Sniper Rifle Mk.2 9/25/15. Though the first version was successful, its need to use a flat nosed cartridge prevented it from becoming a true long range weapon. Designed with the Browning BLR's magazine system, the MK2 adds a 6-round detachable box magazine to allow the use of regular 7.62x51mm NATO and .308 Winchester rounds for longer range shooting. This also allows the gun to have a faster rate of fire, since reloading takes significantly less time. The tubular magazine has been removed, as well as the loading port. The ejection port has been moved slightly to accommodate the magazine. Specifications: * Weight: 7 lbs (3.18 kg) * Barrel length: 20 inches * Cartridge: 7.62x51mm NATO, .308 Winchester * Feed system: 6+1-round detachable box magazine * Effective range: 440 m (roughly 480 y) * Maximum range: 750 m (roughly 820 y) * Rate of fire: 53-58 rounds per minute * Action: Lever-action M2-S3 9/27/15. This handgun is based on the Makarov and is relatively light and small. Since MWWC didn't have any other semi automatic weapon other than their Trapper Sidearm, they decided it was time to bring in a traditional pistol. Lever actions may be cool, but sometimes you just need something to be quicker. Delivering a faster fire rate, the .45 ACP round as well as more compactness than the previous MWWC guns, the M2-S3 brings the practicality and the pain. Specifications: * Weight: 1.76 lbs (0.8 kg) * Barrel length: 3.83 inches * Cartridge: .45 ACP * Feed system: 8+1-round detachable box magazine * Effective range: 45 m (roughly 50 y) * Maximum range: 90 m (roughly 100 y) * Rate of fire: 81-96 rounds per minute * Action: Double-action (+ specifics later) (I admit I cheated here by adding the lines on the slide in Paintbrush) AABR-G 10/2/15. MWWC's first military level weapon of their own design. Though MWWC is known for its old style and old action guns, this bullpup rifle is a force to be dealt with. Weighing less than 8 pounds, loaded, the AABR-G boasts a slightly higher mobility than the standard M16, as well as a sleek look. The AABR-G also has a grenade launcher variant, making it an even more intimidating and powerful weapon. Though not issued as the main service weapon, The Polish Armed Forces have 1,000 in reserve. Specifications: * Weight: 6.77 lbs (3.07 kg) (unloaded), 7.81 lbs (3.54 kg) (loaded), 10.32 lbs (4.45 kg) (loaded, loaded grenade launcher) * Barrel length: 20 inches * Cartridge: 5.56x45mm NATO, .223 Remington, 6.8mm Remington SPC (conversion kit) * Feed system: 30+1-round detachable box magazine, STANAG magwell compatible magazines * Effective range: 530 m (roughly 580 y) * Maximum range: 630 m (roughly 690 y) * Rate of fire: 700-850 rounds per minute (cyclic) * Action: Fully automatic, semi automatic Special thanks to Sweetwater Precision Weapons, especially Woitek, for inspiration on this gun. M6-12G SxS Coach Gun 10/4/15. If you're tired of the regular old pistol bullets and pointy rifle rounds, here's something a little different. A side by side, double barreled shotgun with dual triggers. Are you riding shotgun on a stagecoach, protecting your driver from bandits? Are you a survivor in the post apocalyptic Australian desert seeking revenge? Are you a small town sheriff in the Wild West? This gun is for you. Specifications: * Weight: 6.6 lbs (2.99 kg) * Barrel length: 18 inches * Cartridge: 12-gauge * Feed system: 2 side by side barrels * Effective range: 45 m (roughly 50 y), 85 m (roughly 95 y) (slug) * Maximum range: 75 m (roughly 80 y), 130 m (roughly 140 y) (slug) * Rate of fire: 28-34 rounds per minute * Action: Break-action Almost forgot to give a special thank you again to Woitek for the Enfield trigger :] Gonzo .44 10/9/15. Dedicated to one of the most insane men ever, Hunter S. Thompson. Based on the Model 29. Specifications: * Weight: 2.79 lbs (1.27 kg) (standard 6 inch barrel variant) * Barrel length: 6 inches (2.5, 4 and 8 inch variables available) * Cartridge: .44 Magnum * Feed system: 6-round cylinder * Effective range: 45 m (roughly 50 y) * Maximum range: 90 m (roughly 100 y) * Rate of fire: ? (determinant) * Action: Double-action, single-action Browning/Bren LMG-17 10/16/15. What do you get when you mix together the Browning M1917 and a Bren LMG? Well... This. Using lighter parts and being more compact than the two weapons it was based on, it is significantly' '''less heavy than the 25 pound Bren and complete 103 pound Browning (though you could dangerously, insecurely, unsafely fire the 33 pound gun without the water and tripod on its own). Though it has the large barrel of the M1917, there is no water cooling system and it is purely aesthetic. Specifications: * Weight: 20 lbs (9.07 kg) * Barrel length: 10 inches * Cartridge: 7.62x51mm NATO, .308 Winchester * Feed system: 100-round belt, 200-round belt (can take larger belts) * Effective range: 430 m (roughly 470 y) * Maximum range: 740 m (roughly 810 y) * Rate of fire: 580-620 rounds per minute (cyclic) * Action: Fully automatic M2018 BAR ''10/11/15. Removing some parts that made the A1 and A2 heavy and improving the weight of the original M1918, the M2018 isn't really a combat-ready update for the world's current conflicts, but more of a 21st century modernization to an old, iconic design. It uses the 7.62x51mm NATO and .308 Winchester rounds instead of the original .30-06 Springfield and shares the SCAR-H's magazine. A pistol grip has been added, as well as an M16 style stock for a more comfortable weapon. A handguard rail has been added as well for grips, electronics and if you're crazy enough, underbarrel shotguns and grenade launchers. Specifications: * Weight: 11.7 lbs (5.31 kg) * Barrel length: 19 inches * Cartridge: 7.62x51mm NATO, .308 Winchester * Feed system: 20-round SCAR-H magazine * Effective range: 800 m (roughly 875 y) * Maximum range: 1,000 m (roughly 1,095 y) * Rate of fire: 500-600 rounds per minute (cyclic) * Action: Fully automatic, semi automatic Project Gunnison Mk.1 10/21/15. #wedontneedroads An FN 5.7x28mm semi automatic rifle. Lightweight and highly mobile with a foldable stock, this weapon is ideal if your plan is to move quickly. Is that an integral silencer? No. The barrel is just... abnormally large (that's what she said). This wouldn't at all have been possible without DoomWrath and his amazing designing skills. He designed the body and magazine, I only added new sights, added a stock and built the barrel and handguard. Also thanks to my colleague, Daniel Phoenix, for helping me fix the gun. Specifications: * Weight: 6.4 lbs (2.9 kg) * Barrel length: 17.61 inches * Cartridge: FN 5.7x28mm * Feed system: 20+1-round box magazine * Effective range: 65 m (roughly 70 y) * Maximum range: 220 m (roughly 240 y) * Rate of fire: As fast as the trigger can be pulled * Action: Semi automatic Góra Gryf Carbine 11/12/15. The Góra Gryf Carbine (Mountain Griffin) or Gryf Carbine, named for the Pomorskie Griffin, is a lightweight carbine designed for military use, exactly the same length as the AKS-74U (give or take 2 or 3 millimeters). It's small size and light weight allows it to not only be a good mid-range weapon, but a close quarters one as well. Its current users are The Polish Armed Forces (800 in reserve), The Armed Forces of The Philippines (200 in service), The Military of the Czech Republic (350 in reserve) and The Hungarian Defence Force (400 in reserve), making it the most successful military level weapon of MWWC. Specifications: * Weight: 6.52 lbs (2.96 kg) * Barrel length: 10 inches * Cartridge: 5.56x45mm NATO, .223 Remington * Feed system: 30+1-round detachable box magazine, STANAG magwell compatible magazines * Effective range: 520 m (roughly 570 y) * Maximum range: 620 m (roughly 680 y) * Rate of fire: 700 rounds per minute (cyclic) * Action: Fully automatic, semi automatic Locations Here are the locations of Mountain Western Weapon Company offices and plants. - Boulder, Colorado (HQ) - Radom, Poland (Europe HQ) - Manila, Philippines (Asia HQ) - Toronto, Ontario - Dublin, Ohio Category:Company Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Armories